Aku Bukanlah Aku
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Perang besar dunia ninja itu berakhir. Seharusnya kebanyakan dari mereka tertawa, atau setidaknya dapat bernafas lega. Sayangnya tak ada yang bisa. Karena akibat dari perang tersebut menyebabkan banyak orang terluka dan kehilangan. NaruHina, SasuSaku.


Perang besar dunia ninja itu berakhir juga. Seharusnya kebanyakan dari mereka tertawa, atau setidaknya dapat bernafas lega. Sayangnya tak ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu dengan terang-terangan. Karena akibat dari perang tersebut menyebabkan banyak orang terluka dan kehilangan….

…

**Aku Bukanlah Aku © Sayaka Dini**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**Fantasy/Romance**

***#~****A.B.A****~#***

…

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ia terburu-buru, memaksakan kakinya untuk terus bergerak tanpa peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak memungkinkan. Setibanya di depan salah satu kamar inap, Hinata langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk, tak biasanya ia terbawa emosi sampai melupakan tata krama untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam kamar, tampak pasien berambut perak dikuncir satu duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sebagian wajahnya terdapat luka sisik yang menyeramkan. Salah satu matanya tertutup perban yang melilit atas kepalanya. Shizune juga ada di sana, berdiri di samping ranjang pasien sambil membawa catatan kondisi kesehatan pria yang dirawat di kamar tersebut.

Shizune terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. "Hinata-san? Apa yang kau–"

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya," potong Hinata, suaranya serak, juga terengah-engah. Matanya terus menatap pria yang duduk di atas ranjang, Kabuto.

Kabuto tersentak mendapatkan tatapan intimadasi yang tak biasanya dari Hinata. Pria itu langsung menunduk, menolak bertemu pandang dengan kunoichi tersebut, tampak jelas dari pancaran satu matanya –yang masih bisa melihat– tersirat perasaan lelah, juga menyesal. "Maaf," pria itu berujar lirih.

"Kumohon..." Di luar dugaan, Hinata malah berujar memelas, bukannya marah seperti yang diperkirankan Kabuto maupun Shizune. Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang Hinata lontarkan membuat mereka kembali terhenyak. "...bawa dia kembali."

Kabuto mendongak, menatap heran pada Hinata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku percaya hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Jadi, kumohon..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar. "...bawa dia kembali dalam kehidupanku..."

Sebelah mata Kabuto melebar, mengerti akan maksud perkataan Hinata. "Tapi itu artinya–"

"Bukankah dia sudah menyelamatkanmu!" Hinata menjerit putus asa.

"Hinata-san! Kau tidak boleh–" Shizune menghentikan ucapannya karena terkejut melihat tubuh Hinata yang gemetar juga matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku tidak bisa..." Hinata menggeleng lemah. "...aku tidak bisa begini terus. Dia harus kembali, seperti janjinya..." suaranya terdengar parau.

Pintu kamar inap itu kembali terbuka dari luar, Neji dan Hanabi yang baru saja datang, menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Onee-san!"

Hinata menoleh, pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Tidak seharusnya kau ada di sini, Hinata-sama. Ingat kondisimu, kau harus dirawat di kamarmu. Seharusnya kau memikirkan jani– Hinata-sama!" Neji dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata yang jatuh terkulai. Dia pingsan, dan dalam ketidaksadarannya, dia berguman pelan "Naruto-kun sudah berjanji... dia akan kembali..."

_Dan aku percaya padanya..._

Setelah kepergian Hanabi dan Neji yang membawa Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, Kabuto segera menahan lengan Shizune sebelum ninja medis itu juga ikut pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shizune menyerngit.

Kabuto menghela nafas, "Apa... apa jenasahnya sudah dimakamkan?"

"Siapa yang kau maks– Astaga!" Shizune mendekap mulutnya dalam keterkejutan. "Jangan bilang kau akan melakukannya!"

Kabuto mengangguk.

"Tidak! Itu tetap saja dilarang! Kau mau dipenjarakan!" pekik Shizune

"Tanpa melakukannya aku juga pasti akan dipenjara. Seharusnya kau ingat, aku kan penjahat yang dirawat di sini," kata Kabuto.

"T-tapi, kau kan sempat membela kami di akhir perang, seperti Uchiha Sasuke dan yang lainnya."

"Tetap saja aku sudah banyak berbuat kesalahan." Lagi-lagi Kabuto menghela nafas. "Setidaknya, aku ingin menebus dosaku."

Shizune hendak protes kembali, namun Kabuto segera menyelanya.

"Lagian aku tidak ingin melihat... anak seorang pahlawan lahir tanpa ayahnya..."

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Shizune bungkam.

***#~****A.B.A****~#***

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, tahun 2010. pukul 3.25

Di salah satu gedung rumah sakit di kota tersebut. Seandainya ini sebuah anime atau film, bayangkan kamera menyorot masuk ke dalam gedung, menaiki tangga, menyelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang selalu ada pengunjungnya, hingga berhenti di depan lift yang baru saja terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda keluar dari pintu lift bersama dua mahasiswa magang lainnya. Mereka berbincang asik tentang proyek apa yang mereka pilih sebagai bahan skripsi nanti. Sampai akhirnya gadis berambut merah muda itu terhenti karena ponsel di sakunya berdering. Ia pun memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya untuk menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Ya Niina? Ada apa?" kata gadis berambut itu menyapa si penelpon.

"Sakura, kau sudah menerima undanganku kan?" si penelpon, Niina, malah balik bertanya.

"Oh, Tentu! Selamat yah Niina. Semoga kau hidup bahagia dengan pasangan seumur hidupmu itu."

"Arigatou Sakura. Kau akan datang kan?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku melewatkan hari pernikahannya teman dekatku. Lima hari lagi... eh! Ada apa ini?" Sakura langsung terkejut begitu merasakan lantai yang dipijaknya bergetar hebat. Ia segera berpegangan pada pagar di sampingnya. Suara gemuruh terdengar keras dari luar. Di susul dengan suara panik dari seseorang "Gempa! Ini gempa bumi besar! Ayo keluar sebelum gedung ini runtuh!"

Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya, memegang kuat pagar di sampingnya. Dia belum bersikap panik seperti orang tadi, masih berpikir. Kalau gempa kecil memang sering terjadi di sini, negara Jepang. Dan gedung rumah sakit ini sudah di desain khusus untuk menahan getaran yang ditimbulkan. Jadi, kalau gedung ini benar-benar bergetar, itu artinya gempa ini bukan gempa kecil. Ini musibah!

Sebelum Sakura mengikuti arah lari orang-orang, dia mendengar suara minta tolong dari dalam kamar pasien di sebelahnya. Sebagai mahasiswa akhir kedokteran, dia mulai menerapkan kode etik tak tertulis bagi dokter, 'selalu mementingkan pasiennya'.

Sakura berbalik, memasuki kamar pasien tersebut dan medapati seorang wanita duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia langsung berseru ketika melihat Sakura memasuki kamarnya, "Tolong. Tolong aku. Kakiku belum bisa digerakkan." ia memegang kakinya sambil memasang wajah panik.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Sakura menarik kursi roda yang terletak di sudut ruangan, meletakkannya di sisi ranjang, lalu membimbing perempuan itu untuk turun dari ranjang dan duduk di kursi roda. Agak sulit, karena lantai yang mereka pijak belum juga berhenti bergetar. Dan beberapa barang mulai berjatuhan dari atas meja atau pun lemari yang mendadak terbuka.

Setelah perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda, Sakura segera mendorong kursi itu untuk keluar dari kamar. Sayangnya ia tidak melihat tiang infus yang berdiri di belakangnya, terjatuh, tepat mengenai belakang kepala Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung terjatuh di samping kursi roda. Perempuan yang duduk di situ menjerit kaget melihat darah mulai mengotori belakang rambut Sakura. Pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur dengan rasa nyeri yang mejalar di kepalanya. Anehnya, gempa bumi besar itu langsung terehenti saat kesadaran Sakura menghilang sepenuhnya.

**.**

***#~****A.B.A****~#***

**.**

Sepuluh menit sebelum gempa besar Tokyo...

Kediaman Uchiha yang tampak sejuk dari luar, tidak sebanding dengan suasana panas yang terjadi di dalamnya. Tepatnya yang terjadi di kamar si bungsu Uchiha. Ayahnya, berdiri tegap di depan anaknya yang sekarang menunduk, bukan takut, hanya tidak ingin menatap pandangan tajam dari ayahnya.

"Sudah diputuskan." suara berat dari Ayahnya kembali terdengar. "Karena kau tak bisa fokus pada kuliahmu di sini. Ayah akan mengirimu ke London untuk kuliah di sana."

Si anak langsung menengadah, terkejut dengan keputusan ayahnya yang sepihak. "Tapi yah–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dan lebih baik kau tinggalkan grup musik bodohmu itu. Sebagai penerusku, kau tidak sepantasnya menjadi pemusik seperti itu. Mulai lah belajar seperti kakakmu! Sasuke!"

Sasuke hendak bicara lagi, namun Ayahnya mendahuluinya. "Berkemaslah. Karena tiket yang ayah sudah pesan, akan berangkat tiga jam lagi ke London." dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke, ayahnya langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Membiarkan Sasuke berdiri diam dalam keterkejutannya.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Setelah beberapa detik ayahnya pergi. Ia duduk di ranjang dengan kesal, meremas rambut gelapnya dengan frustasi. Padahal lima hari lagi dia dan grup band-nya punya jadwal di acara pernikahan seseorang. Lagipula, mana bisa Sasuke meninggalkan dunia musik yang sudah menjadi kesenangannya sendiri. Ayahnya tidak pernah berubah, selalu memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri pada putra-putranya.

Sasuke bangkit, ia berjalan mendekati lemarinya dan membukanya. Bukannya mengambil baju dan berkemas, Sasuke malah mengambil tas gitarnya. 'Sekarang atau tidak selamanya?' ia berpikir, mempertimbangkan pilihannya. Melirik gitarnya, dan baju-bajunya secara bergantian.

Ia lalu mendengus, dan menoleh ke jendela. "Masa bodoh," gerutunya. Sambil membawa tas gitarnya, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke jendela, melompat keluar, berjalan mengendap-ngendap di taman, memanjat pagarnya sendiri dan langsung lari meninggalkan rumahnya.

Beberapa menit, ia masih berlari di sepanjang jalan yang tampak sepi. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan kembali lagi ke depan. Mencari adakah yang mengejarnya, sekaligus mencari taxi yang lewat, namun jalanan masih tampak sepi.

Mendadak trotoar yang dipijaknya bergetar hebat. Sasuke terperanjat melihat jalan yang ia pijak mulai retak dan terus bergoyang. Sasuke berjalan mundur dengan sedikit terhunyung, mencoba mengimbangi tubuhnya dengan getaran bumi yang bergoyang. Suara klakson mobil menambah suara yang memekan telinga Sasuke. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, pengendara mobil yang sama paniknya dengan Sasuke, menambrak punggung Sasuke.

Pemuda uchiha itu seketika terpental dan berguling di atas atap mobil sedan dan jatuh di belakang mobil. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri, terutama bagian kepala, dan saat kesadarannya menghilang, gempa bumi berhenti.

**.**

***#~****A.B.A****~#***

**.**

Lima menit sebelum gampa besar di Tokyo...

"Oi Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut kuning yang dimaksud itu, menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia nyengir melihat kedatangan temannya. "Yo Shuu! Kau sudah melihat pertandinganku kemarin?" tanya Naruto, pemain basket andalan kampusnya itu masih asik mendrible bola basketnya.

Shuu, pemuda berambut hitam yang tak pernah melepaskan kecamatanya itu, berdiri di samping lapangan yang kini dinikmati Naruto seorang diri untuk latihan. Shuu mengangguk singkat atas pertanyaan Naruto, meski Shuu tahu Naruto tak melihatnya karena asik memainkan bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang lubang di atas tiang.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Shuu, setelah ia rasa cukup latihan untuk hari ini. "Bagaimana dengan persiapan acara pernikahanmu Shuu? Sudah siap semua?"

"Undangannya sudah menyebar. Kupikir kau sudah menerimanya."

"Ah iya. Aku lupa. Hehehe..." Naruto nyengir, mengambil minuman botolnya, menegaknya hampir habis, dan menlap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Hoi Naruto. Dia masih melihatmu di sana," kata Shuu.

Naruto mengerling dengan minat. "Siapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku sering mendapatinya ke sini untuk melihat latihanmu. Masa' kau tidak sadar?"

Naruto menggeleng heran.

"Mungkin dia salah satu penggemarmu," terka Shuu.

Naruto nyengir. "Kalau gitu, di mana dia?"

"Bersembunyi di balik– eh? Kenapa itu?" Shuu heran melihat tiang basket di belakang Naruto bergetar, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pijakannya yang bergoyang.

"Gempa," jawab Naruto yang merentangkan tangannya ke samping untuk mengimbangi dirinya dengan lantai yang terus bergoyang.

"Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya." Shuu segera meraih kursi di sampingnya begitu merasakan getaran bumi semakin keras.

"Hey Kau!" Naruto mendadak berseru dan menunjuk ke balik punggung Shuu. "Awas! Papan di atasmu akan jatuh!" ia memperingati gadis yang kini bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri di bawah papan perklame bertuliskan nama kampusnya.

Naruto langsung berlari di antara goyangan bumi yang kuat, menuju gadis itu sebelum papan yang sudah diperkirakan itu benar-benar jatuh menimpa gadis tersebut. Naruto melompat dan mendorong gadis itu agar jauh dari jangkauan kejatuhan papan kayu yang sebesar 3x2 meter tersebut. Malangnya, Naruto sendiri tak bisa menghindar.

"Narutoo!" teriakan Shuu adalah suara terakhir yang didengar Naruto sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Dan lagi-lagi, gempa besar itu berhenti setelah mencelakai tiga anak muda –Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto– secara bersamaan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

***#~****A.B.A****~#***

"Apa ini akan berhasil?"

"Semoga saja."

"Tapi Shizune-san, dia belum membuka matanya sejak tadi. Bagaimana kalau Kabuto gagal?"

"Tenanglah Hinata-san. Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang sangat mempercayai keahlian Kabuto, kenapa sekarang kau meragukannya?"

"A-aku hanya... takut kalau–ah!" Hinata tersentak merasakan tangan yang ia genggam bergerak. Tangan yang awalnya dingin tak bernyawa, kini mulai menghangat dan jari jemarinya bergerak perlahan dalam genggaman Hinata.

Hinata lalu melirik wajah pemiliknya yang kini berbaring di atas ranjang dengan perasaan bergemuruh dalam hatinya. Raut wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu mulai mengerut, perlahan namun pasti, kelopak matanya bergerak, terbuka, dan ia mengerang kecil sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan yang tak digenggam Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun..." suara Hinata bergetar menahan perasaan yang meluap di dalam dadanya. "Akhirnya... k-kau bangun juga..."

"Syukurlah..." guman Shizune mengelus dadanya.

Naruto melirik Hinata, ia memicingkan matanya heran. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya heran.

Hinata dan Shizune tersentak. Mereka diam dalam beberapa detik.

"Mungkin... ini efek sampingnya. Naruto jadi kehilangan ingatan," terka Shizune.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak hilang ingatan kok."

Melihat kedua orang asing di hadapannya masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama herannya. Naruto kembali berkata, "Dengar yah, aku masih ingat siapa diriku. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umur dua puluh satu tahun. Tinggal di daerah Kaza bersama kedua orang tuaku di Tokyo. Aku mahasiswa akhir di universitas tokyo. Dan terakhir, seingatku aku berada di lapangan dan..." Naruto berusaha mengingat lagi, tapi entah kenapa dia lupa dengan apa yang dia lakukannya di sana.

Shizune menyergit. "Kau itu bicara apa?"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata memanggil, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto pada Hinata kembali. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir seraya mengusap tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," kata Naruto, memandang Hinata dengan tanda tanya besar. "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, meski dalam hatinya pasti terasa sakit. "Tak apa. Mungkin nanti kau akan mengingatnya lagi." Hinata menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia ingin menangis, sampai-sampai ia menyeka air mata yang nyaris jatuh. "Yang terpenting... k-kau sudah kembali lagi Naruto-kun. Kau sudah menepati janjimu."

Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun suara gadis lain di sampingnya menarik perhatiannya, juga Hinata dan Shizune.

Di samping kanan Naruto, ada ranjang lainnya yang terdapat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda, dia baru saja terbangun. Ia mengeluh, duduk di atas ranjang, lalu memegang kepalanya. "Aduh! Kepalaku jadi sakit gara-gara gempa tadi," keluhnya.

"Sakura!" pekik Shizune terkejut. Membuat Sakura juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Shizune mendekati sisi ranjang Sakura. "Syukurlah, ternyata jurus Kabuto juga berpengaruh terhadapmu," ujarnya, mulai menangis bersama babi pink yang ia gendong.

Sakura menyerngit bingung. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling. Dari bau dan tempatnya, ini seperti kamar inap pasien, hanya saja ini begitu asing bagi Sakura, sangat berbeda dengan kamar inap lainnya yang pernah Sakura kunjungi selama menjadi mahasiswa magang di rumah sakit Tokyo.

Dalam kamar tersebut ada tiga ranjang pasien sekaligus. Samping kirinya, Sakura melihat pemuda berambut kuning yang berusaha duduk di ranjangnya dan dibantu oleh gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di sampingnya. Lalu Sakura menoleh ke samping kanannya. Tampak pemuda berambut gelap sedang berbaring dengan perban putih yang melilit atas kepalanya.

Sakura lalu kembali melirik Shizune, gadis berambut hitam yang sangat asing baginya. "Emm... jadi, berapa banyak korban gempanya?" tanyanya.

Shizune menyeka air matanya. Agak heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura, mungkin Shizune tadi salah dengar di kata terakhirnya. "Kalau yang kau maksud korban dalam perang itu... sangat banyak Sakura. Kami bahkan kehilangan dirimu, tapi, tidak sekarang, karena kau sudah kembali. Dan kau juga tak perlu bersedih lagi Sakura. Aku juga sudah meminta Kabuto untuk mengembalikan Uchiha-san," terang Shizune sambil menunjuk ranjang di samping kanan Sakura.

Sakura lagi-lagi menyerngit bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya heran.

"Sial. Akan kutuntut mobil terkutuk itu." terdengar umpatan suara berat dari samping kanan Sakura, yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Pemuda berambut gelap dengan model belakang rambut yang mencuat ke atas itu, terbangun dari ranjangnya. Ia duduk, lalu meringis kecil merasakan betis kakinya nyeri. Sasuke hendak turun dari ranjangnya.

"Uchiha-san. Kau sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak. Meski kau sudah 'kembali', bukan berarti kondisi tubuhmu akibat perang sudah pulih semua," kata Shizune.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal tersebut. Dia masih berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang meski kakinya seperti sulit untuk digerakkan. "Aku harus pergi," guman Sasuke. "Pokoknya aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka datang dan menjemputku."

"'Mereka' siapa yang kau maksud, Uchiha-san?" tanya Shizune.

Sasuke mlirik Shizune dengan kesal, kenapa orang yang tak dia kenal ini cerewet sejak tadi. "Tentu saja orang tuaku. Kau pasti sudah menghubungi mereka tentang kecelakaan ini kan? Karena itu kau memanggilku 'Uchiha'."

Shizune semakin heran. "Mana mungkin aku menghubungi orang tuamu. Kabuto juga tak bisa mengembalikan mereka, karena mereka sudah lama meninggal berepa tahun yang lalu. Berbeda dengan dirimu, Naruto, dan Sakura, yang baru meninggal sehari lalu dalam perang. Karena itu Kabuto bisa menggunakan jurus terlarangnya pada kalian."

Hening sesaat... ketiga anak muda yang diliputi rasa heran dan bingung itu sama sekali tak bisa mengerti dengan jelas ucapan perempuan berambut hitam tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya, pernyataan itu terasa tidak masuk akal bagi mereka. Meninggal? Dalam perang?

Kok omongannya jadi gak nyambung gini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dan mereka masih belum sadar. Akibat sebuah siklus jurus dan takdir yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara logika, ketiga anak muda yang belum saling mengenal itu, tersesat dalam kehidupan baru (tapi lama) yang asing bagi mereka. Lalu? Apakah mereka masih bisa kembali? Atau tetap berada dalam dunia asing (tapi tampak familiar) ini?

**~~TBC~~**

Haaaiiii~~~ melambai senang. Dini muncul lagi dengan fict gaje berbau multichap yang mungkin juga tak jelas akhirnya.. T,T

Hah, judulnya saja gaje, 'Aku Bukanlah Aku' disingkat 'A.B.A'. Tuh kan, tinggal nambahin L jadi ABAL deh.. =.='

Minta saran yaaah~~ gimana pendapatmu dengan ide cerita Dini ini yang muncul melalui mimpi. Serius... ini tercipta gara2 beberapa hari lalu, Dini mimipiin Zoro, Sanji, dan Nami, yang tertarik dalam ruang waktu dan mendadak udah ada di medan perang antar bajak laut. Yah, pokoknya saat itu mimpi Dini sangat gaje.. ;(

Lalu, terlintas lah ide ini! *nyengir*

Minta review mu yah? Sebagai tanda peduli/komentarmu tentang fic ini.. boleh kan? *masang senyum semanis mungkin*

**~Dini~ ^_^**


End file.
